Adventure in the Mines
by LeeodmaSpiritWriter1990
Summary: Danny and his class go on a field trip, but their bus breaks down. When Searching around Danny finds an abandoned Mine shaft. What will come when the class goes exploring? Rated T for saftey. Sorry for the summary, I suck at these.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am Leeodma, and I thought I would try something new. This idea has been on my mind for awhile now, so yeah. Anyways enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.**

I watched as the trees rushed by, letting out a sigh as I closed my eyes "Danny? Are you okay?" I heard Sam ask "I'm fine, I just feel unsure about this trip is all." I said while opening my eyes to look at her, "Dude, just relax I'm sure nothing bad will happen." Tucker said while jinxing it "Tucker!" Both Sam and I said in unison, "What did I do?" Tucker said with a look of confusion, "You just jinxed it!" Sam pointed at Tucker, after that comment Tucker just remained quiet having realized what he did.

"I didn't mean to!" Tucker finally while leaning away from Sam and I. While Sam and I glared at Tucker, the bus suddenly stopped "Huh?" I wonder what happened, "Everyone out of the bus! Now! Move it!" The bus driver was yelling from the front, "Hey! What's going on?!" I heard Mr. Lancer ask, "The bus caught fire! Now go!" As soon as the bus driver said that the girls started screaming, the boys started rushing towards the back emergency exit. "Hurry! Hurry!" Yelled the bus driver over the screaming students, "My stuff!" Paulina shouted with a distraught look on her face, "Everyone get away from the bus! Now!" The bus driver said while herding the students away, with Mr. Lancers help.

I looked towards the bus and there was a greenish black smoke, emitting from where the flames touched the materials of the bus. I turned towards my classmates, each had a different look of horror on their faces. "No! My stuff!" Paulina screamed with tears brimming her eyes, "My video games!" Tucker said falling on his knees, "You just had to jinx it? Didn't you?" Sam said while sighing, "I didn't know!" Tucker yelled out in defense, "You do this every time! Ugh, why here of all places?" Sam said with exasperation.

With that said I took a good look at our surroundings, there were many trees surrounding the area around us. There was a cave of in the distance, _'Hmm... I wonder...'_ I thought to myself, "Danny?" Sam asked with concern, "Yes?" I replied with a slight tilt of my head, "Did you um, by any chance grab... Well... The thermos?" Sam asked with worry evident in her voice, "No... Did you ask Tucker?" I asked in return to her question, "Yes... but he doesn't have one," she said with a slightly panicked expression, "Oh... No... Well um, do you have anything on you?" I asked with some uncertainty seeping into my voice, "No, I left everything in my bag... Maybe we'll be lucky and find something that survived the explosion." Sam's voice was laced with worry, "Maybe." I said while turning my attention towards Mr. Lancer, who had begun speaking.

"Alright! Settle down now. I know that we just had a slight malfunction on the bus-" Mr. Lancer was rudely interrupted, "Slight? The bus exploded! With all our stuff on it!" Someone yelled from the crowd of students, "Well, sure we did lose all our stuff... And granted we are lost without the GPS... So, who's up for camping?"

 **Thanks for reading and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP. Forgot about this ^^'**

The teacher had decided it would be best to pair Dash and I together, that was a wonderful choice. Dash and I were assigned to find a shelter of some sort, like a cave or something. I remembered about the cave I had seen earlier, and was making my way towards it. The cave was a over a small hill, while walking down the hill I was shoved from behind. I yelped and fell on my knees, I turned around to find Dash laughing at me. I noticed something a little off to the left, but it was gone as I blinked.

"Dash, there's a cave over there." I said my attention back to the cave.

"Huh? Oh!" With that Dash had dashed off to inform the others of our discovery.

I took a quick seat on a rock and waited for the others to arrive. There looked to be no one around, the others couldn't be that far. After a while, my curiosity was getting the best of me. I couldn't help but walk towards the entrance of the tunnel, there was a some noise coming from inside. I peered in to see if I could see anything, there were rail tracks on the ground. Looking around for the source of the sound, I found a strange purple glow coming from down the tunnel. I made my way towards the light. My movements felt slightly unstable, it felt as though I had no control over myself.

"Mr. Fenton! What are you doing? You can't just wonder in here alone!" Mr. Lancer said from behind me, making me jolt.

"Sorry! Just thought I saw something." I said turning around to face Mr. Lancer, I noticed that the class was behind him with supplies.

"Well? What did you see?" Tucker asked me, I turned around to see nothing there.

"... I thought I saw a light." I replied with a slight dazed look. Looking towards were I had seen the light, there was no trace of anything just darkness.

"Are you feeling okay Danny?" I heard Sam ask me,

"I feel fine, don't worry." I reassured her, my head finally clearing up.

"Okay... If you say so..." Sam replied with a layer of uncertainty, and a look of concern on her face.

After the class had settled down to rest, the teacher began an announcement.

"We're going to take a look around, but first we will be going in two groups. Both groups will have to leave something to find there way back here later." Mr. Lancer explained,

"Who is going into what group?" Mikey asked,

"Group one will consist of Valerie, Mikey, Daniel, Star, and Kwan. Group two members are Nathan, Sam, Dash, Paulina, and Tucker. I will be going with group two, while our bus driver Ned will go with the other. Understood?" Mr. Lancer finished,

"Yeah." All the students replied.

The group I was in arrived to an area with a small hole, allowing some light in. I looked at our surroundings, and noticed there was a flashlight on the ground. While I was bending down to grab the flashlight, everything started to shake.

"Earthquake! Everybody stay close!" Ned yelled at us, while everybody started to huddle. The tunnel's ceiling started to fall apart, trapping us in an unknown tunnel. Everything was pitch black, I couldn't see anything. Feeling for a button to turn the flashlight on, I felt something grab my arm.

"Gah!" I yelped while trying to get loose,

"Calm down! It's just me Ned." Ned responded,

"Oh..." I said while turning on the flashlight on.

"Where did you get a flashlight?" Valerie asked,

"I found it on the ground when we walked in here." I answered,

"Well perhaps I should hold onto it." Ned suggested,

"Alright." I replied while handing him the flashlight,

"Alright, everybody follow me. Mark this area with something, so we can locate this place again." Ned commanded.

Everybody was walking out, and once again I saw something. I couldn't make out what it was, it was to quick for me. _'I better keep my guard up, who knows what that is.'_ with that thought I set off with the rest.

 **Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this for awhile, I had school and lost my motivation to continue. I'll try to update next week, but I can't make any promises. Reviews are appreciated, also thank you AmandaSkittles7 for pointing that out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.**

 _:Sam's POV:_

Looking at my group members I thought to myself _'Why did I have to come on this stupid trip?'_ I sighed.

"Sam?" Tucker asked "Are you feeling alright?" He had a look of concern on his face,

"I'm fine, just slightly annoyed." I replied with a huff,

"Okay Students, were heading back to the entrance." Mr. Lancer announced to us.

Walking back was uneventful, until the ground started shaking, cracks started appearing on the ground.

"Everyone! Get to safer ground!" Mr. Lancer screamed at us, horror evident on his face. Unfortunately Mr. Lancer was to late, the ground underneath us collapsed.

"Ah!" Everyone screamed before making impact with the ground. I looked up my vision blurry, I noticed a figure coming forward. They seemed to be made out of nothing but shadows, that creature was the last thing I saw before passing out with the others.

 _:Tucker's POV:_

My head was throbbing, and my body ached. I slowly sat up and tried to open my eyes, my vision wasn't focused. I blinked a few times to see clearly, and looked around to notice most people were getting up. I spotted Sam lying near the entrance of a tunnel, the ground looked as if she had slide towards the entrance. I crawled up to Sam, my muscles aching to much to stand.

"Sam?" I asked while lightly shaking her,

"Ugh... What happened..." Sam asked with her face in a slight grimace,

"The ground caved in on us, and now we're here." I explained while attempting to stand,

"Oh... Right... Ugh, my head really hurts." Sam said while holding her head,

"Well, everyone did hit there head. I wouldn't be surprised if anyone had a concussion." I responded to Sam while holding out my hand for her,

"Thanks..." Sam said with a look of gratitude. Once Sam was up again I noticed how beat up she looked, She had a bruise on her head and scrapes littering her body.

After everyone had settled I looked around the room, looking for some other source of light. I spotted a flashlight underneath some rubble _'Where did that come from?'_ I thought to myself. I checked to see if the flashlight worked, surprisingly the flashlight worked.

"Mr. Foley, where did you find that?" Mr. Lancer asked, I turned around to face him.

"I found it underneath this pile of rubble, I don't know how it got there." I replied honestly, I felt confused on why this was here anyways.

"Perhaps I should hold onto it for now? After all I will be leading." Mr. Lancer stated,

"Okay... At least we have a portable light source... Since the giant gaping hole can't follow us." I said while looking up at the hole in the ceiling.

"Everybody stay close in a group, we don't want anyone getting lost in here." Mr. Lancer said while walking out.

I was walking towards the entrance but stopped and turned around, Sam was just staring up at something on the tunnel above us.

"Sam? Are you coming?" I asked her with concern in my voice, Sam seems to be off.

"Oh? Yeah I'm coming!" Sam replied making her way past me to the rest of the group. _'Somethings off with Sam, what did she see?'_ With that thought I followed after the group.

 **I thought I'd make it up to you guys for not posting for a long while... ^^' Sorry if it sucks. Bye!**


End file.
